Let's Go!
by Kuma-cchi
Summary: She was a stormy night she was the sensation of fire on your skin. And she caused in you an insane rapture just from that twinkle in her eye... Read more inside! HaruhixKyon. Please R&R! Complete. Lemon in the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01:**

I never really liked that Haruhi girl. Really annoying if you ask me. And too assertive. Way too assertive for my tastes. And she brings trouble with her wherever she goes. Of course, I just had to land up with her.

I swear I don't know why she had to sit behind me in class. She never spoke much, that girl, but she wasn't quiet. Oh no, she was a bomb waiting to go off. Believe me, you do NOT want to be there when she does.

So here was this crazy chic sitting behind me in a classroom in Nishinomiya. I couldn't deny she was beautiful. Stunning, actually. No, not like a fresh winter morning; not like the mountains in springtime; not like an autumn breeze. No, she was a goddess; she was a stormy night; she was the sensation of fire on your skin. And she caused in you an insane rapture just from that twinkle in her eye that would rocket you through the air and drop you down on the earth harder than you'd expect and give you pleasure from pain. Like fireworks ready to blaze through the sky at any moment, waiting for that rare smirk on her face.

Well, at least that's what I thought. No one really noticed her in class, but her presence was felt, oh yeah. Like a law of nature, Haruhi was destined to be there. Something would be missing without her. This girl, this strange girl completely changed my life. I don't know why but something attracted me to her madly. She was unexplainable; she was different from everything I've known all my life. No, I wasn't in love with her, and no, I didn't have a crush on her like the others say. But I couldn't describe this feeling. This girl, Haruhi Suzumiya, was a phenomenon.

The first thing I noticed about her was the hair. Boy was she crazy. She would do her hair up every single day in a different way. I later found out that was to attract aliens and supernatural thingies. Yeah sure, we believe you Haruhi. She still looked pretty though. That expression on her face would always be the same. It screamed "Bah…Stupid humans!"

Just my luck, one day I tried to talk to her. Talk to Haruhi Suzumiya. Now that's a feat. Normally one doesn't dwell on how to begin a conversation, but this was different. She was different.

"So…do you do that hair thingy everyday to attract aliens or something?"

She was looking out of the window. When I spoke she whirled around and gave me a stare that I'll never forget in my life – like an icy north wind.

That was the most embarrassing moment of my life.

I was about to grin and slide away quietly when she spoke.

"How did you notice?"

How did I notice? How did I notice? HOW DID I NOTICE?

No, I thought, that ain't the question. The question is, I WAS RIGHT?

Score, I thought with a smirk.

Little did I know what she was about to do to me. To me and my normal average life. Ahh, sweet sweet regret.

I later found out I was the only person she talked to. Who knew what went on in that head of hers? Haruhi Suzumiya…Haruhi Suzumiya…that name cast a spell on me, and I couldn't get her out of my mind. Maybe I was going crazy too, eh?

I always thought of the day I would go home with a girl. Would it be right to classify Haruhi as a girl? Who knows? But I did walk home with her, and the funny thing was she walked me home, and not the other way round. Like I said, weird girl. I wasn't a very orthodox guy myself, so I just listened to what she said.

We pranced down the steep hill leaving behind the school and the grounds till we were running towards the bottom. Haruhi said it excited her. I secretly agreed. The wind blew hard as Suzumiya slid down the pavement, her shoes bringing up clouds of dust – which of course HAD to blow on to MY face and no one else's. There was no point in yelling at her, she'd just blow me away. Yeah, that's Haruhi.

Of course, every dog has his day. I swear – when the wind blew so strong it almost lifted her and her little skirt up in the air – I swear, I saw nothing.

(Just kidding. I saw everything.)

It was a long tiring way home and I hated walking back and forth to school everyday. But this time Haruhi kept me company. Damn, she sure loved to talk. And she talked and she talked and chattered and gossiped and dreamed of future plans of meetings aliens, espers and time travelers; and when she laughed I could hear bells ringing in the air, and her eyes flashed and her hair swayed in the wind. She was beautiful.

I don't know if it was a mistake to show her where I live. I didn't know she would be crazy enough to come visit me.

It wasn't exactly a casual visit. I skipped school next week to baby-sit my sister. It was boring. Kids are stupid. Cartoons and cake. Yuck.

At least I was enjoying a peaceful evening.

Maybe I'll go out for some fresh air. Open the window a little.

This window seems stuck I guess. No, I got it open. Ahh, its cool outside. Nice breeze blowing. Streetlights are a bit too dim though.

I scanned the landscape with my eyes, though it was impossible to see anything. Dark grey clouds hovered over our house and blemished the horizon. The sun had almost set and the air was crimson with flashes of lightning. A storm was coming.

Birds whizzing past in the air, open land extending for miles in the north, a moth buzzing near the branch of a tree, Haruhi sitting on the garden fence, the weeds attacking the water line in the ground…

Haruhi sitting on the garden fence? Huh?

I slammed down the window and ran to the door at an incomprehensible speed. A click of the knob and I flung it open.

And I saw her. There she was sitting there on the fence, her eyes alert like always, facing the house and searching intently. The tilted her head when she saw me, long legs dangling, shoes open on the yellow stale grass. She had a look of keen impatience.

Her frowning face didn't match the atmosphere.

She jumped off the fence and came towards me. I thought she was about to hit me or something, but she just walked up to me, very close, grabbed my collar and said

"Let's go"

x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Suzumiya Haruhi... (sighs) :-)

I'm at a complete standstill :( please R&R! And suggestions are welcome! Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 02:**

"Haruhi! Wait a second!"

She didn't even pretend to listen. My sister peeked out, amazed to see a crazy bare-footed girl dragging her brother away against his will. I caught her eye and signaled her to help me. She winked and shut the door. She'd pay.

"Haruhi wait, where are we going?!"

"Eh?"

"Where are we going?!"

"Oh.You'll see"

Asking further questions would be dangerous. I knew that from experience.

I succumbed and let myself be dragged along the road like an imbecile. Not many people were out anyway.

We passed the empty fields into a lonely dark old road. Haruhi didn't slow down.

"Haruhi this place is creepy…"

"Eh? You scared?"

"I didn't say that!"

But I was scared. I pictured horrible desperate situations we might face, some of them involving me fearlessly rescuing a helpless Haruhi from evil bandits or thieves…desperately fighting for the both of us, knocking out the bad guys one by one…

Man, who was I kidding? I knew it would be the other way round.

"Here we are."

She stopped.

I looked up and saw a dusty old building, dark, lifeless, no lights anywhere and not a soul in sight. The streets were empty. The place was deserted.

"Where are we?"

Haruhi ran ahead and turned around. Her face was enthusiastic. And eager.

That meant trouble.

"My sources tell me an alien is going to land here tonight."

And her eyes twinkled dangerously.

"You're kidding, right?" I said with a smirk.

Her face fell. "No I am NOT kidding."

The way she then crossed her arms and dropped down on the ground, her nose twitching endlessly didn't help me control myself. I let out a snort of laughter.

Oh man, I thought, now she's furious.

"Right, Haruhi, it's getting late you know. We should get back. Besides, two high school freshers shouldn't be out on a school night so late. And my sister is at home alone, if my mom found-"

WHAM.

Ladies and Gentlemen, Haruhi Suzumiya punched me on the face, so hard that it shook every last bone in my body. I fell to the ground. My left cheek hurt like hell.

Haruhi grabbed my collar and glared.

"Come on, we're going inside."

"No way am I going in there! Let me go!"

"Come on"

"No."

"Come on."

"NO."

"Come on."

"I said NO!"

"You're coming with me, right now."

"NO! I'm not going! And that's final! There's no way I'll go in there."

She let me go. I couldn't determine the expression on her face. What was she thinking? It looked vaguely like disappointment. Or…was it triumph? Somehow I guessed she was confident I would go with her no matter what. No way was I going into that dusty old building. I had long ago stopped believing in ghosts or aliens or any of that crap, but who knows, the building could collapse any minute. But this girl wouldn't listen. Haruhi Suzumiya defies logic. That's just how she is.

And then she took me by surprise.

She started unbuttoning her shirt.

"What the…! Hey stop that."

She wouldn't listen. Her face was calm and determined. She didn't even break a sweat. I caught the air of a triumphant smirk.

This girl… I thought to myself.

I knew Haruhi. She wouldn't stop.

First button, second button, third button…

I started to panic.

She was about to take off her top.

I won't deny I had a gutless urge to let her continue, but my conscience stopped me.

"Alright, I'll go inside!"

x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

* * *

Wheeee! xD My first Haruhi fanfic. Please R&R. Though this one is at a complete hiatus :( I really dont know where to go with this. Suggestions welcome! 


	3. Chapter 3

I wont be able to update too soon, though I've finally started working on this again(yay). Too much schoolwork really kills your inspiration. Please leave a review please please please (tries to bribe you with candy).

Do I have to leave the disclaimer thingy? Oh well, no, I don't own them... but if i did...Nuahahahaha (evil grin)

* * *

**Chapter 03:**

The air was quiet and stale. Haruhi lead the way as we entered the broken down old house.

This was just like some horror movie. Though, Haruhi's presence reassured me a little. No, I wasn't really much of a coward, but I knew this was a pointless exercise and I was simply wasting my time. I had an intimidating pile of homework left at home, unfinished, which I had planned to do, before this typhoon came along.

Sure, I liked Haruhi and all...well, no. I didn't 'like' her, but I liked her, she was troublesome but interesting and she had turned my life completely upside down with her antics. Sometimes she looked so pretty I'd feel like gazing at her; but all I could do was steal a glance through the corner of my eye. The way she pouted when she was angry, the way her eyes would sparkle when she had an idea, the way she smiled lecherously when she would harass poor Asahina-san; those times, she was really attractive, at least to me. Call me an idiot if you want.

"Kyon!" Her voice snapped me back to reality. "Don't fall asleep at a time like this! We could meet aliens any minute now!"

"Huh? Oh right."

She stopped walking and stood there facing me, hands of her hips, her face as stubborn as before. So cute.

"What?" I said.

Her eyes pierced through me like needles. "Pay attention, and show some interest, you baka!"

I sighed. "Haruhi, you're forgetting, I'm not in the least interested in that stuff…"

She scowled at me; but remained silent. At first I thought she was going to punch me again; but what if she creates closed space? Damn, I shouldn't have gotten her angry. My mind whirled as I tried to think of a way to make her happy again. I couldn't fake being excited after what I said. Besides, I'm a straightforward guy; lying doesn't suit me.

"Alright, alright. Let's just go and find the aliens." I tried to smile at her cheerfully. She obviously wasn't convinced; she still remained silent. I sensed something was wrong, she wasn't reacting like normal, she wasn't screaming at me or kicking me or pulling my tie at all; she was just looking at her feet. How lame could I have been?

I groped for something to say to her. "Well, why didn't you bring Koizumi, or Nagato, or Asahina-san?"

She fumed. Finally, a reaction.

"Mikuru-chan said she's sick! And Nagato and Koizumi aren't reachable. They'll definitely have to pay the fine tomorrow! I'm not going to just let this go."

She pouted. How I love that pout. Back to normal, I thought.

"Well let's go already. You've already wasted enough time." _I wasted time? I didn't even want to come here. _

Though alone at night with the charismatic Suzumiya Haruhi wasn't exactly awful. I concentrated on the back of her neck, and her ponytail bobbing up and down. Did she actually remember that dream? No, probably not.

Haruhi slowed down her pace. She seemed catlike to me; her ears twitched at the slightest sound, her eyes glanced in every direction. Honestly, she thought an alien would spring out of nowhere in some creepy abandoned old building. I had long ago given up believing in that stuff and I knew there would be nothing here. As I said, a waste of my time.

I sighed again. "Haruhi..."

She perked up at my voice, and urged me to keep it down. I rolled my eyes. "Who exactly told you there would be aliens here tonight, eh?"

She didn't answer. I think she was beginning to doubt it herself.

"Your source is pretty reliable." I tried hard to keep the sarcasm in my voice down. I somehow suppressed a snigger at the look on her face after I said that.

Haruhi suddenly took a right turn. I could barely keep up with her if I didn't keep my eyes on that maniac 24x7. I wish she would slow down. I could feel the wood was rotten, on the walls, the floor. It made me apprehensive. Maybe I should really get us out of this place. It was dangerous, the place could collapse any minute.

"Haruhi, I think we'd better leave–"

"There!" Haruhi sprinted off to a room in the left. Apparently she had heard something dart past her into the room. My heart skipped a beat? Could there really be aliens? For real?

I ran after her, and I tried to be as careful as I could. The walls started to creak. Haruhi was following her intuition at full speed and I barely could keep up with her.

"Haruhi be careful!" I yelled at her. She didn't flinch. What a one-track mind. She wouldn't listen to anything before she got what she wanted.

Haruhi suddenly stopped. I heard it too; a deep rumbling was coming from above. Damn. This wasn't good.

"Haruhi! We have to get out of here!"

But…what? Haruhi was frozen. Her legs wouldn't move, and she remained still on the spot. That baka! Didn't she know she was in serious danger?!

"Haruhi come on!" I ran up to her and grabbed her hand. Her face was confused and shocked. She seemed to not be able to grasp the situation. What's wrong with this girl? I pulled at her arm and she followed my lead warily.

Too late.

The roof behind me suddenly came down, barely missing me by a few inches. There was nowhere else to go; I pulled Haruhi into the room on the left. I kept cursing myself – why did I let this happen! I should have knocked some sense into her ages ago.

No time to think about this now. Haruhi bumped into me hard as I pulled her arm, and we both fell on the ground. The roof was now seriously collapsing in the hallway; luckily the rooms were intact. But the door was giving way. Everything came down like a landslide. I held onto Haruhi with both arms and dived into the room, and hit my head on a dusty old table.

Shit…that…hurt…

My head spun violently, and the pain clouded my vision. The last thing I remember was holding on to Haruhi with all my energy, the girl seemingly lifeless in my arms. Dust was spilling into the room, and the rumbling continued louder and deeper.

I shot one last look at Haruhi before I let my mind stumble into dark unconsciousness.

Haruhi, you…baka…

* * *

_Okay okay I know its a little cliché from the looks of it, but the idea just came to me spontaneously while I was writing. Definitely some HaruhixKyon coming up. Most of you will probably guess where this is going. Please R&R! Gyabo! _

_anonim: Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter _:-)

_Esbee: Umm well yes that's Kyon, I made it evident in this chapter. I appreciate the criticism, so I'll definitely keep what you said in mind, thanks! Hope you like this chapter. _

_And hey _o.o _whats with people adding this to their story alert and favorite stories, but not reviewing? Come on, your reviews really inspire me to continue with this, so if you're reading it then tell me how you like it, _'_kay? _


	4. Chapter 4

Please R&R! Pleeeeease?

* * *

**Chapter 04:**

A sharp sudden pain in my chest woke me up. The voice I heard seemed so distant, so far away. It reverberated in my head again and again. What was it saying?

"Kyon… Kyon…"

Yeah…? What?

"Kyon? Hey, Kyon!"

What is it already? I can hear you.

"KYON! Wake up you idiot!"

I opened my eyes with a start. The place was completely dark. Instantly, a blinding pain attacked the back of my head.

"Oww" I cried out and sat up. I felt a presence beside me; I tried to squint through the dark and see who it was? Where is this place? Where the hell am I?

"So, you're finally awake."

It took a while to register all the things I was seeing (or rather not seeing) around me, and the voice I heard helped me take it in. I ran my fingers through my hair. Dammit. It all came back to me; who that presence was, how we got here, and what happened afterwards. I wanted to shout at the girl kneeling beside me, I wanted to throw her off a cliff; I wanted to strangle her right here in the dark where no one would witness the act. Yes, yes; no one would even find the body…

Eh? What the hell am I thinking about? Snap out of it Kyon!

I shook my head vigorously. I regretted doing it as soon as I did, because my skull started throbbing like hell.

"Haruhi, where's the torch?" I managed to stammer, through an immense headache.

"I don't know. It's too dark to see anything."

The voice I heard surprised me a little. It sounded unusual, in a way, strange, and totally unlike the girl I knew. The voice sounded scared. She did a great job trying to hide that fact – besides, how could she let a subordinate discover that their very own Brigade Chief was scared. Alas, Haruhi, I know you too well. But I don't blame you. Anyone would be scared at a time and in a place like this. The situation wasn't good, and I had to think of a way to get out of it. But first, Haruhi…

"Oi…you okay?"

"Huh, what? Yeah of course! I'm fine!"

I couldn't see her face at the moment, but her voice was definitely shaky, and her pitch was too high. It was easy to spot she was lying her ass off. But I decided not to push it.

My eyes were a lot more accustomed to the dark now, and I was beginning to be able to see the room we were in a little.

"Haruhi, try and grope around and see if you can find the torch; we can't get out of here if we can't see anything."

"Yeah, okay" came a subdued reply.

Believe me, it was definitely not easy. Apparently the room was big. And dusty. And when I say dusty, I mean DUSTY. Not before long, I assumed Haruhi was as covered with dirt as I was. I blindly groped about in the dark, and almost bumped my head into a chair again. That was close. My head's suffered enough for today.

Haruhi wasn't successful either, but I took it she realized how crucial the situation was. We could die in here, for all we knew. But now's not the time to think about that. Unable to find the damn torch (how far could it have gone?!) I groggily stood up. I placed both hands on the wall and continued walking, searching for something close to a window, or a light.

"Aha!" I felt a small cold glass pane on my palms. I picked up a piece of rock lying at my feet and smashed it open. At once the room was filled with a transparent blue light. Luckily the moon was up, and luckily the room we were in was on the far side of the building. It wasn't much but at least we now have some light, and some air.

Now I turned around and faced the dimly lit room. It was clear enough. Half the ceiling had almost collapsed and they were lucky it didn't, or they wouldn't be alive right now. The doorway was completely blocked.

The hall had probably caved in. I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

And then my eyes fell on the girl groping about in a dark corner. I watched as she accidentally touched a tiny spider on the wall. I half expected she would scream out. Instead she squished it with one blow of her fist and muttered "Damn spider."

I snorted. Yup, that's my Haruhi.

Wait a second. _My_Haruhi? What was that supposed to mean?

I blinked. No. Slip of tongue, Kyon. Slip. Of. Tongue.

Though, literally, I didn't really use my tongue.

…Oh, whatever.

"Find it yet?" I asked Haruhi.

"No." she replied, and stretched out her legs and rested against the wall. "I'm too tired to look for that stupid thing."

"Me too. And I think my head is going to split in two any second." I walked over and flomped down on the ground next to her. This just wasn't my day.

"Are you hurt that badly Kyon?"

Her voice had a feeling of genuine concern. I lazily turned my head to my left and saw that she was looking at me intently. She turned away as soon as our eyes met. "Not that it matters to me…" she muttered something like that. "Since this is all _your _fault!"

I was dumbstruck. "_My_fault? What the hell makes it my fault? _You're_ the one who wanted to come here. _You're _the one who set up this whole thing. _You're _the one who dragged me into this goddamn alien hunt. I knew from the start this was just a waste of time. But when do _you _listen to _me_?" What she had said had infuriated me no end. I needed to vent out all of the frustration. Who better to do it on than Haruhi? "_I _was the one who risked my neck – literally! - To save you from getting hurt! Have you forgotten that too?" The nerve of her! Saying it was _my_fault! "I swear I shouldn't have even agreed to this stupid thing! I mean, Haruhi, just grow up!"

Throughout my rant her eyes had been scared but obstinate, staring fixedly at the floor. When she heard the last thing I said they suddenly perked up and grew wide in astonishment. I knew what was coming – an angry Haruhi shouting at me and pulling at my tie, swinging me this way and that. My body tensed as I prepared myself for the onslaught. But nothing came. All I saw were those big brown eyes sparkling incessantly in the moonlight. Sparkling like big wide pools of water. The merciless dictator was tongue-tied, angry, and apparently…hurt.

Kyon…you are such a dumbass.

She hurriedly stood up and headed for the doorway. Haruhi knelt down in front of that huge pile of debris. She rolled up her sleeves and started detaching each piece of rock from the pile. She began clawing at the dust and cement furiously, trying to dig herself out of that mess. She dug her nails into it, and gasped as her fingers started bleeding. But she didn't stop.

"Haruhi, stop that!" But she wouldn't listen.

I scrambled up, and hurried to her side. Her bangs hid her eyes from me. She kept digging away desperately. I thought I heard her say under her breath… "I can get out of here myself…I don't need _you_ to help me…" She started digging faster, the tips of her fingers red and sore from the impact. "I don't need _you…_" she muttered furiously.

"Haruhi! STOP IT!"

I grabbed her hands and pulled her towards me. Haruhi surrendered and fell limply on my chest, burying her face in my shirt, her delicate fingers bruised and aching. I wrapped my arms around her and embraced her gently; she was cold, and she was very dirty, but I didn't mind. I didn't even notice. All I noticed was the smell of her hair, and softness of her skin. Her body drew closer to mine, as if seeking a kind of consolation she never got. I also noticed the front of my shirt was a little moist. Was she really crying? Haruhi…is crying?

I suddenly felt an enormous wave of guilt sweep of me. It was that bad, huh Haruhi? Did my words really hurt you that much? I took her hand in mine and kissed her fingers softly. The bruises weren't too bad, but her fingers were sore and bleeding in a few places. I felt a pang in my heart. I knew it was my fault, for what I said to her. I had really hurt her.

I leaned closer to her face and whispered in her ear.

"Sorry…Haruhi."

* * *

_Mukya! In case you've noticed, there are too many semicolons in the fic. That's 'cause I adore semicolons. Blah, I don't think 'flomped' is a word, but it really fits the image in my head so I used it. Don't kill me! (hides under her bed). And also, I know Kyon was a little OOC, but I had to put in that rant to build up the situation. _

_Hmm well when I looked back at the end of chapter 3 I really didn't know which way to go, so all this just came spontaneously while I was writing! Anyway, please do tell me how you like it! You're feedback means a lot to me!_

_And also, some suggestions for what to do with this story would be nice! _

_LithiumRukia: Hehehe yeah I know I'm working on it. You'll definitely get to read more in the next chapter. But a hint of it in this one : - )_

_Kitsune: Awww kawaii fox demon (tickles)! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_CrewRoo: More of Haruhi dialogues in the next chapter, promise (cross my heart) : - )_

_Thank you, Captain.Hitsugaya, Vampire-to-be and Kyon no baka for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!_

_And people, once again, pleeeease review too when you decide to add this to your favorites or alerts : - ( pwease? (puppy dog eyes) _

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

_Gyehh I am so so sorry for the long wait, after which you'll have to read more of my insane crap. Don't kill me okay if you don't like it, cause I really don't know what to make of it. I was just in a hurry to write __something__ and finish this fanfic, cause I wont be able to write anything in the next few months for sure. Also, thank you Kavi-onee san for all the wonderful suggestions, they really got me going and gave me the energy to actually continue this story. Blahhh I'm really sorry once again for the long wait. Gomenasai minna-san._

* * *

**Chapter 05:**

"W-what? Are you sure, Koizumi-kun?"

Koizumi flashed her his ever-plastered-on-his-face smile. The small girl beside him didn't flutter even an eye as she quietly replied, "The decision has already been confirmed. Orders are to be followed."

"That's right, it's just as Nagato-san says." Smile.

"B-but, Nagato-san could come with m-me…" she squeaked, "what if I mess it up or—"

"—Negative. My orders are to record the most minor fluctuations in data given the current situation. Other tasks are presently irrelevant."

The scared girl's face fell and she nervously glanced at the smiling boy on her left, hope flickering in her large orange-brown eyes.

He smiled back. "Sorry Asahina-san, I have to be ready in case something happens. Know what I mean?"

Helplessness overtook the timid girl as she almost squealed out loud; anticipating what would be in store for her after she got Haruhi out of this mess.

* * *

A searing pain shot across my face and I instinctively let go of the feisty girl's hands and touched my burning cheek. Haruhi stayed still, her sharp glare boring into my eyes, her hand still suspended in mid-air after that horribly painful reaction. To say I expected _this _would be the biggest of lies.

"Wh-what?"

Haruhi stood up willfully, her hands now by her side, crimson from the blood and the sharp impact with my cheek. She looked at me with a smirk on her face, her eyes narrowed, questioning and slightly confused; but would she dare admit that she hit me for no reason? Who am I kidding; this is Haruhi we're talking about. So she stared for a few seconds, observing carefully the damage she inflicted, analyzing probably, in that crazy mind of hers whether she should have done so or not. She probably came to a decision, because not long after she turned around, her hair swishing a full one-eighty degrees and she began conversing with the wall that faced her.

"Ah don't screw around; you were trying to take advantage of me since we were alone, weren't ya?"

"N-no, actually I was_trying _ to calm you. Seems like you're back to normal though." I rubbed the sore part of my face.

"Heh, well, serves you right." She said as she glanced back at me over her shoulder and observed my actions, her face a little pink. From all the excitement, right? Or maybe because she was crying.

But for some reason, that slap got me out of my concussion. I'd rather well call it a delusion actually; the moment had been blissfully stashed away in the darker regions of my mind. _I was_ _probably imagining things._ Stupid thoughts about Haruhi crying and asking me to comfort her. That would never happen. This is Haruhi. Haruhi Suzumiya doesn't ask, she takes. The thought amused me.

I smirked at her. "Look Haruhi, I really don't think we have time to be relaxing and blabbering away about trivial things. The roof could come down on us any minute you know. We're lucky to have survived this anyway."

Haruhi shuffled her feet and looked at me. She frowned and pursed her lips; it looked as if she were declaring her ever-growing frustration with the normality of the world, and the normality of humans. Boy, she probably hated me in that case. I was as normal as normal could get.

No, no. No time to think about this stuff now. We have a situation here, I told myself._Think, Kyon. _Think.

…Why did I call myself by that horrendous nickname?

Bah, concentrate. Think. Must. Get. Out. I forced my ears shut, and drowned out Haruhi's rambling. I peered around the room. The moonlight wasn't much, but just enough for me to have a good look at things inside.

Let's see… I don't see that damn torch anywhere. Forget that, one torch won't do any good. Hmm, rocks, debris, a broken table, shattered window.

Damn. Nothing. Why is this room so empty? Isn't there _any _way to escape? Then it hit me. Nagato-san and Koizumi must've noticed our absence by now. I mean, Nagato is constantly monitoring Haruhi, right? So, do we just wait here till Koizumi and the others sense we're missing and start looking for us?

It was now my turn to frown and I did so unconsciously while looking at Haruhi's irritated face. _No, it wouldn't be wise to dig through those rocks_ I thought, looking at Haruhi's bruised hands. _I guess we have no choice but to wait. It's not like we'll die in here or anything… _

Besides, if Haruhi wants to get out, if she really wishes for it, then we definitely will. The reasoning was sound enough. At least to me. But just to make sure…

"Oi, Haruhi, you _do_want to get out don't you?"

"Yep." She spun around. "Why, don't you?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Then why do you ask?" she narrowed her eyes and pouted. If we weren't stuck in a godforsaken collapsed building right now with little hope of rescue, a throbbing head and an injured cheek… that would've been such a turn on.

I mentally kicked myself again at the thought. _Focus._

"No reason."

I stood up shakily and went over to her. I voiced my thoughts, and told her about the situation – except of course the last part about Koizumi – and her pout. "So I think its best we save our energy till someone finds us." I walked past and leaned against the nearby wall. "Sit down."

"Fine." She grumpily walked over and let herself fall on the floor with a loud thump. That has got to hurt.

Minutes passed by in a strangely awkward silence. Haruhi was silent beside me, sending out hate vibes and frowning at the world in general. Her eyes were like wide, dark glistening pools of thunder. Shocking how someone so unbelievably crazy could look so unbelievably attractive, all dusty and sore, in the moonlight. I made myself not dwell on that fact for my own sake. Here I was with a highly annoyed Haruhi at my side, alone in an abandoned building, narrowly escaping death, and yet, somehow calm despite the situation. _We could die here. _Nope, still very calm about it. _What if no one finds us? _Well, we'll find a way wont we? It'll be okay.

The words resounded in my head, and I was a little surprised. It wasn't like me to be so optimistic. I must be really losing it.

I shifted my gaze from Haruhi's nose to the small window giving us light. A black raven was perched on a wooden splint above the shattered glass. It didn't caw, but just remained there, observing our condition. _You trying to sympathize? Well, maybe you could help get us out of here? _A pair of dark black eyes met my gaze and it fluttered away. I sighed. Oh well, it was worth a try?

"So… umm?"

She turned to face me. We were nose to nose almost. I felt her hot breath on my face._Dammit, stop thinking those thoughts. _I'd probably get slapped again if I tried anything funny.

"What?" her voice was crisp and curt. I didn't figure she was angry or anything; she was always kind of rude when she spoke. She figured she was too good for manners. Or permission. I didn't really mind.

"Nothing. Just wondering." I hesitated. Then continued, "You're kind of quiet. Anything the matter?"

"And since when was what's bothering me _your _business again?"

I sighed. Ouch, that stung. I leaned back a little more and relaxed. "Nah. Never was."_Probably never will be. _

She drew back at my subdued reply. I felt her tense a little. Seemed like she was uncomfortable for some reason, though I didn't bother asking again. She was acting weird today, and very moody; it wouldn't be…well, safe… if I spoke too much. And most importantly, I had to keep her happy. Or she might just think of creating some Closed Space, or whatever it's called, out of nowhere. Keeping Haruhi happy. Now_that _was bound to be some feat. Wonder why _I'm _the one who got entrusted with the task. She never seemed pleased; mostly she looked impatient or annoyed. _The only time I ever saw her truly pleased was when she was molesting Asahina-san. _I decided not to dwell much on that.

I looked up at her, again. She was sitting still, unusually, _very _unusually quiet.

"What're you thinking about?"

"Hmm? Nothing."

"Oh?" I said as I sat up and leaned against the wall. "Contemplative today, are we?"

She shot me a venomous glare and I shrank back. "Okay okay, relax."

"Kyon?"

"Hmm?"

She stopped fidgeting for a moment and averted her eyes, still scowling. "What would you say if I said that…" she hesitated for a moment.

I perked up and leaned closer to her. "Said what?"

"…that, I don't want for us to be found."

* * *

_Suggestions are very very welcome! Actually I crave some. And please bear with me if I am late or if I delay anymore, schoolwork is just too much! Thanks again for all the lovely reviews and encouragement. _

_Remember to review after adding this to your Favorites or Alerts. ;-) Hope you like this. _

_P.S. - More of the other characters in the next chapter. Cross my heart. _


	6. Author's Note: IMPORTANT

**Thanks for voting. **

**Poll closed.** _  
_

* * *

_Okay people, One Problem, and I really need some help with this. O.o_

_Okay, so I've been working on the next chapter of the fic… It's going to be the last chapter, and yeah, sorry for making you all wait so long :-(_

_Okay, now the thing is… I know I'd be giving away a lot when I ask this but:_

_-Lemon or No Lemon?_

_That is the question._

_If you're in favor of a lemon, please please write me a review, or send me a message, ANYTHING saying that you do. The majority will decide whether I turn it into a lemon or leave it at… hehehe… just some "stuff"._

_So if you want a lemon, Please Say So!!_

_Anonymous reviewers will not be counted._

_Thanks!!_

* * *

**Thanks for your votes and reviews. The majority have gone for a lemon, and a lemon it is.**

**-YDKM ** _  
_


	7. Chapter 7: LEMON ALERT

_Salutations to__**Maesdream **__for her truly inspiring KyonHaru lemons. Respect!_

_This is my first lemon ever, and I'm kind of nervous as to how this turned out. Thank you to all my reviewers, I love you all. _

_Hmmm, 14 for a lemon, if I counted right. 2 or 3 confused me, but I'll count their reviews as "no lemon, though I'm not really sure". And three votes for NO LEMON. _

_So, lemon it is._

_Please do review!_

* * *

_-_

_- _

"Asahina-san? Asahina-san? Can you hear me?"

"H-Hai Koizumi-kun" squeaked an orange haired girl into the phone. "What's wrong? Did I mess up?"

"Not to worry, Asahina-san. I just called to say we won't need you to go and save Suzumiya-san and Kyon-kun anymore."

"Oh! Why? Are they safe? Did they get out?" she cried clutching her cell phone.

"Not yet. But I have a feeling they will."

"But… what if they're hurt? Or they need help?" she stammered.

"Not to worry, Asahina-san. Just come back to the clubroom safe and sound. Nagato and I will be waiting."

Mikuru cringed at the smugness in his voice. She could almost hear him smiling into his phone. She put her phone back into her pocket and headed back to the clubroom baffled.

-

-

* * *

"_I don't want for us to be found."_

I blinked.

"_I don't want for us to be found."_

The line kept reverberating in my mind. Again and again. Again and again.

"_I don't want for us to be found."_

I found my voice again, and choked, "W-What did you say?"

Haruhi fidgeted. I looked at her with a blank expression, struggling to actually register what she had said.

_She was joking, right? Haha. This was a joke. Such a stupid joke. Dearest Haruhi, it's not right to joke like this_. _Joking around in this kind of a situation is not right at all. _

She shifted uncomfortably under my gaze, but straightened up the next moment and said it again.

"I don't want us to be found" she said, determinedly, firmer than before, though her voice a bit shakier. She scowled at the face I involuntarily made. "What?" she asked, as I remained silent. The blank expression on my face gave way to disbelief and wonder. Apparently annoyed, she asked me, "Do you?"

I blinked. "Of course I do. Haruhi, why on earth would you want to be stuck in a broken down old building in the dark without food or water for the rest of your life, with _me_?" I asked, in horror.

I had expected her to feel guilty or ashamed at that. But she only crept up closer to me, and asked, "Really want to know?" and smirked wickedly.

_Huh? _

"Err…" I said, taken aback.

Haruhi roughly pushed me down and got on top of me. She sat triumphantly on my stomach and grinned like the little she-devil she was.

"May I ask what exactly you're trying to do?" She shifted just a little further down, her legs apart and her tiny little skirt riding up her thighs. She didn't reply, and swayed around a bit, apparently enjoying the attention I was giving to her show of skin.

"Are you trying to rape me?" I asked in mock surprise. I was in the mood to tease. Apparently the despair had gotten to me. I smirked.

She pretended not to here; she looked into my eyes intensely and whispered in an oh so sultry voice, "Really want to know, _Kyon_?"

That was it. That caught me by surprise, and much much more than just surprise. I never knew anyone could make that horrendous nickname sound as sexy as that. I felt a significant bulge in my trousers, but my rational subconscious came to my rescue and I ignored it.

"..Couldn't you have said it without pinning me to the floor?" I tried desperately to keep my eyes from wandering up those long, smooth, white legs to that tiny little skirt riding up her waist, a little more and I could see her…

_Damn, stop thinking!_

"No" she replied. She seemed to be enjoying this.

_Such a simple answer. You never cease to amaze me._

I shifted uncomfortably. "Alright, what's the reason?" I asked, keeping myself, and her, but mainly myself distracted.

"I'll tell you" she purred, "It's because…"

She leaned over onto me, her hair falling in streams on my forehead, her hot breath on my face. As she reached down and nibbled at my ear, I felt the soft fabric of her underwear brush against the bulge in my pants.

_Damn, that felt good. No wait, what was I thinking? This is Haruhi_.

I shifted my body lower uncomfortably, lest she accidentally get a feel of the tangible effects of her provocation. Her voice fell to a whisper, "Kyon," she said and licked the tip of my earlobe.

_Damn you Haruhi. _

My mind was getting cloudier with each passing second, and my thoughts whirred about in my head. Haruhi stopped her enticing and whispered to me again, this time making me lose all contact with my rational senses as she said, "I want you."

The world stopped revolving the moment she said that, and so did my heartbeat. My mind did a somersault and the idea came crashing down on me as I realized what I should expect from there on. The pervert in me kicked in, coaxing me to respond to her.

_Did she just say what I think she said?_

She began to move her hands over my chest enticingly.

_Should I respond, or should I just run?_

I felt her hot intoxicating breath on the side of my face. I was losing control.

_Or should I… I…_ _Oh god, this is not arousing, this is definitely not…_

"Ha!" I gasped as she shifted herself further down and now sat right on top of a very sensitive area in of my body. She noticed my little secret, and grinned the evilest grin I had ever seen on her.

_Okay, just calm down. This is alright, isn't it? I'm a normal male teenager; I do get my urges now and then. And its pretty obvious Haruhi wants it as bad as I do… no wait, scratch that, did I just said I wanted it? That bumped to the head must have messed me up. _

As the battle in my mind raged on I felt a pair of soft lips press gently onto mine. The kiss was brief and our lips parted as she drew away and stared into my sozzled eyes, grinning like a mischievous girl. I was too dazed to react; and Haruhi taking advantage of that, came down on me again, this time deeper and more passionately. She drew away, and got herself off of me, and before I knew it, in a split second, she had pushed me up against the wall, her arms around my neck, her knees digging into my sides, lips chewing on mine hungrily.

I was slowly losing all interaction with the reasonable part of my mind. I absorbed the taste of her lips on mine; they were tangy and fresh, and oh so soft. As she surfaced for air, I muttered, "So you _were _trying to rape me?" She threw a sly grin at my face, and pounced on me again. She sucked my lower lip playfully, and sought entry into my mouth. She was, quite obviously, dominating.

_Well, not so surprising, considering this is Haruhi._

A feeling of delight was bubbling at the back of my mind. Haruhi crushed her lips against mine, urging me on. The intensity of her kiss completely swept me away, and she took full control of my mouth, maneuvering my tongue to her rhythm. Haruhi was taunting me like an animal, daring me to go further; I could feel the vibes she was giving me, yearning, begging, demanding for more.

I was now sitting on the floor, backed up against a wall, with Haruhi kneeling in front of me, leaning forward, thoroughly molesting me shamelessly. She hardly let me breathe let alone take control; but nonetheless I was enjoying it immensely. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through my hair. I felt my hands travel down the length of her body, from her back, to her waist, to her hips and down to her thighs. She let out a soft moan into my mouth and I felt pleased that I was the cause of it. So even Haruhi has a weakness eh? My fingers daringly sneaked into her blouse, and no sooner than later came across something warm and soft; I got another appreciative moan from her.

_God, she makes some amazing sounds. _

I felt her tense; in a moment a pair of nimble determined hands tugged at my jacket. I opened my eye and saw her concentrating on relieving me of unnecessary clothing.In two seconds, the jacket was gone; in five, my shirt flew across the room and lay abandoned in the corner.

Once again she brought her lips down on mine, and wrestled with my tongue. She was getting impatient and more and more aggressive, and I felt her hands tug at my belt. I speedily undid the zipper of her skirt and got it off in half the time. I grinned at her as I tossed away the skirt; she frantically unbuckled my belt and pulled off my boxers with much fervour. I felt the last piece of clothing slip of; she smiled at the newly exposed extremity.

_Impatient, are we, Haruhi?_

"Hold on," she said, and reached out to her discarded skirt a few feet from us. I curiously watched as she whipped out a small plastic packet of… "Haruhi! Don't tell me you had this planned?" I asked, genuinely surprised.

"Actually, I found this in your pocket. Care to explain, Kyon?" she beamed at me, as if proud that I had been carrying around preventives.

_Now, now, let's not get the wrong idea here; I'm not that much of a pervert, Haruhi._

"Hehe, Whatever" she said as she climbed onto my lap. I nimbly slipped of her panties and flung them away to some dark corner of the room. The view I got would've driven any guy over the edge. Eyes half-lidded and her hair disheveled she looked exactly the Goddess she was ordained to be; she emitted waves of sexual energy that resonated with my own. I instinctively pressed my finger against the tip of her button, she moaned explicitly, and let out the most sensational sounds. I carefully slid in one finger and Haruhi gasped and bit her lip. I pumped in and out of her and she clung to me as I bit the side of her neck.

"You're… good" she gasped; I grinned triumphantly.

I drew back and Haruhi positioned herself, and the tip of my member pressed against her bare skin.

"No regrets?" I teased.

"No regrets" she smirked.

I entered her with one quick thrust; she was warm and soft, and I slowly pushed in and out, her inner muscles tight around me. I heard a sharp intake of breath, and Haruhi bit her lip at first, but adapted to my movements and adjusted the movement of her hips to mine.

As my thrusts became deeper and faster, Haruhi matched my pace all too well, and we sort of achieved a resonance. Her chest was pressed against mine, as my breathing came out in spurts and gasps. I felt haruhi's body tense at the peak of sexual energy. She clasped on to me and low cry escaped her lips. And then it happened. And I felt a wave of intense pleasure wash over me; my mind and body synchronized as Haruhi and I reached the pinnacle of rapture and pure ecstasy. But it was over, and the sensation surged softly backwards; A worn-out Haruhi fell on my chest and breathed deeply. An array of emotions rushed through me, but all I could think was _Wow…I mean, oh wow. _

I asked rather tentatively, "Was this your–"

"Mhm" she nodded quickly. "You?"

"Yeah." I grinned at her.

A panting and highly pleased Haruhi got off me and crawled over to find her clothes while I still lay there, stunned at what just happened. She pulled on her skirt and buttoned up her blouse quickly. While I was still looking for my jacket, she sneaked up to me and draped her arms around my neck. "We should do this more often," she whispered, in that insidious voice; I felt myself blush furiously.

A loud sound interrupted our little chat, and we turned around and saw a piece of the door collapse. Haruhi backed up and gripped my hand, frowning. Another part came crumbling down. I jumped out of the way as a fairly big boulder rolled towards my feet. _Don't tell me the roof is falling apart! _Another rumble and a pile of cement rolled down the mountain debris.

"Oh well, nice knowing you, Haruhi?"

"Baka!" she said, and nudged me in the ribs.

As another part of the door came tumbling down, a bright beam of light shone across us and my eyes pricked from the brightness. It took a while for our eyes to adjust and I stared in astonishment at the sight before me. The doorway was completely clear of rubble and debris; Haruhi inched forward and poked at the pieces of wood carefully. They didn't move.

Her mouth broke into a notoriously wide grin and she said, "Kyon! Look! We can get out now!" in delight. "The hall's a little messy but we can squeeze our way through."

I was about to follow when a thought hit me like a bullet.

_Haruhi…_

_Had she planned this all along?_

_No, that's not right. She has no idea of her powers. When it came to Suzumiya Haruhi, though, there's no sure shot classification of what she may or may not do, or think of doing. _

_Alright, so she was unpredictable. But surely she wasn't crazy enough to have willed the building to collapse so we could…Nah, couldn't be. _

_Though somehow, I couldn't entirely convince myself of that._

"Kyon! Come on, before we get stuck again!"

_I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you? _

"What are you standing there for, baka! Let's go!" she yelled.

"Coming" I muttered.

_Evil woman. Evil evil woman._

_- _

_- _

* * *

_Okay, if you wanna kill me, do it O.o I don't know what that was, but… oh well, this was my first time... and err, I dunno!! Just tell me how it was T.T_

_Please review!_

* * *

P.S. _a lot of people have told me that Haruhi has been a bit too moody in this story, so I should clear up some things I guess in case others are a little confused too. Reading this is optional._

**1:** Haruhi was trapped in the building; she really was genuinely shaken up and a little frightened therefore her mood - unstable

**2:** A highly frustrated Kyon scolds her and she sort of let drop her inhibitions and cried. She was too proud to actually_ want _Kyon to comfort her either, so when she recovered, she got a grip and... Hence, the slap.

**3:** About the 'Haruhi planning the whole scenario' part... well, Haruhi never really did plan it out consciously; but she sort of willed it to happen, _unconsciously, _after she had calmed down. Also, her finding the condom in Kyon's pocket did act as a catalyst.

_Bah, anyway, most have probably understood that; just that, some of my friends wanted an explanation, so there. Hope this helped. :-)  
_


End file.
